Primer día de clases -Corazón de melón- Nathaniel X Sucrette
by Shani777
Summary: Los días de colegio han quedado atrás y es hora de madurar. Libre del peso de las exigencias familiares, Nathaniel decide comenzar una nueva vida, pero nunca imaginó que el primer día de clases en la universidad se toparía con una amiga de su antiguo instituto. ¿El ex delegado estudiantil de Sweet Amoris será capaz de recuperar a la chica que amó en silencio por años?


Hola, les traigo un oneshot que hice a petición de Irechany, que sugirió una historia con Nathaniel ambientada después del instituto, espero les guste.

Pd. Y si es interesa leer más historias con Nath de prota visiten mi perfil, tengo un oneshot y dos fics más. Y ahora que he terminado de hacer propaganda descarada XD, espero disfruten del fic, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Primer día de clases**

Por primera vez en su vida Nathaniel era libre de hacer lo que se le antojara sin importarle la opinión de los demás. Acababa de mudarse al campus de la universidad que había elegido hace más de dos años. No conocía a nadie y tampoco había personas que supieran quién era él. Podía dejarse crecer el pelo cual hippie si quería, visitar clubes nocturnos hasta altas horas de la noche, beber al punto de perder el conocimiento, colocarse un tatuaje, un arete en la oreja, en fin… las posibilidades eran infinitas. Claro que él no pensaba hacer nada de eso, simplemente no era su estilo, pero el hecho de saber que tenía la libertad de tomar todas las malas decisiones que se le vinieran en gana, lo reconfortaba. Aquellos tiempos oscuros en los que su padre gobernaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su existencia, habían quedado en el pasado.

Sí. Estudiaría muy duro, pero ya no por temor a las represalias de nadie si bajaba sus calificaciones. Lo haría porque le encantaba la carrera que eligió y punto. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a asumir responsabilidades como delegado del cuerpo estudiantil, presidente de su clase o alguna otra cansina actividad extracurricular que le restara tiempo a las cosas que realmente quería hacer: leer, salir a correr y, para ser más concretos, deambular por ahí sin un objetivo claro. Qué más daba si para otros esas actividades eran ridículas o aburridas. Era libre de elegir y se lo había ganado con creces. El último altercado con su padre antes de partir a la universidad marcó el rompimiento definitivo con su familia. Ahora estaba solo y eso, aunque triste de cierto modo, significaba un nuevo comienzo repleto de oportunidades.

Nathaniel, con todo lo anterior en mente, ingresó a su primera clase como universitario sintiendo una extraña mezcla de curiosidad, incertidumbre y optimismo. Ocupó uno de los asientos de la primera fila, como era su costumbre desde pequeño, y sacó un libro de su mochila para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara el docente.

-Veo que no has cambiado.

Una chica con una larga cabellera negra que llevaba en una coleta y unos profundos ojos verdes lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa desde el asiento de al lado.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo el muchacho a manera de saludo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le producía encontrar a una antigua compañera del instituto donde menos lo esperaba.

-Creo que lo mismo que tú. Espero mi primera clase como universitaria –respondió la aludida colocando un cuaderno encima de su pupitre.

-No… no tenía idea de que planeabas estudiar literatura –continúo Nathaniel repentinamente nervioso ante la inesperada presencia de su amiga. ¡Y cómo no si había estado secretamente enamorado de ella por años!

-Sabes que siempre me gustó leer y escribir. Un día decidí hacer de mi pasatiempo una profesión, y heme aquí –afirmó la joven sonando bastante satisfecha por la elección que había tomado.

-Ya veo…

Nathaniel rememoró las tardes, ahora tan lejanas como un sueño, en que ella lo visitaba en la sala de delegados. Solían pasar horas charlando sobre libros e ideas para historias que esperaban escribir algún día. Breves encuentros que para él no eran otra cosa que un oasis en medio de la angustia y el dolor que le provocaba su situación familiar. Felicidad, no podía haber otro nombre para lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Y pronto comprendió que se había enamorado por primera vez, pero le arrebataron la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos antes de que perdiera a la única persona que logró sacarle una sonrisa auténtica.

-¿Y qué fue de ti? Todos se extrañaron al no verte en la ceremonia de graduación. Se supone que darías el discurso de despedida en nombre de toda la clase –inquirió la muchacha cruzando los brazos sobre el pupitre y descansando la cabeza sobre estos últimos–. Al final el único que se animó a tomar tu lugar fue Armin, y eso porque Alexy lo empujó al escenario como una última broma antes de abandonar el instituto.

-Algo se presentó y no pude asistir –explicó Nathaniel desviando la mirada. Repentinamente la atmósfera se había tornado sombría.

-Entiendo… Es una pena que te perdieras el discurso de Armin. Nos comparó con pokemons que acababan de evolucionar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír disipando cualquier atisbo de abatimiento que pudiera poner en riesgo la alegría de su rencuentro. Y es que así era ella, pensó Nathaniel. Jamás le preguntó por qué insistía en quedarse en el instituto pese a que ya no quedaban obligaciones escolares ni papeleo que despachar, sencillamente permanecía a su lado hasta que el portero les recordaba que era tiempo de marcharse a casa. Al principio, cuando era sólo una estudiante nueva en Sweet Amoris, su actitud le pareció invasiva y hasta peligrosa tomando en cuenta los secretos que estaba obligado a ocultar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su compañía se había convertido en algo muy especial.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó el docente y comenzó la clase. Nathaniel intentaba tomar apuntes pero le costaba prestar atención. Cada cierto número de minutos ladeaba la cabeza para observar a la muchacha sentada junto a él. En una ocasión ella lo descubrió observándola y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice haciendo que se sonrojara antes de volver a mirar el pizarrón.

Aún la amaba, no cabía duda.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería del campus para tomar algo mientras esperaban la siguiente clase del día. Charlaron sobre trivialidades, la mayoría relacionadas a la mudanza de ambos a los predios de la universidad. Por un instante Nathaniel sintió que el tiempo había retrocedido, devolviéndole a la chica que creyó haber perdido para siempre. Pero lo cierto es que habían pasado varios meses desde la graduación y ella se encargó de hacerle saber el destino de sus antiguos condiscípulos. Alexy decidió estudiar diseño de modas y había iniciado un noviazgo con Kentin, su amor platónico de la secundaria. Armin, por su lado, optó por tomarse un año antes de continuar con sus estudios, y de hecho había conseguido el empleo de sus sueños: probaba nuevos videojuegos diseñados por una famosa corporación dedicada al entretenimiento. Mientras que Lysandro cursaba la carrera de historia en una universidad extranjera. Y en este punto, sólo faltaba una persona del grupo por la cual indagar...

-Y… y Castiel… ¿sigues saliendo con él?

Pronunciar cada una de esas palabras causó en Nathaniel una indefinible sensación de tristeza y pesar. Sabía que no tenía nada que reprocharle a ella. Al fin y al cabo fue él quien la había dejado plantada el día que iba a pedirle que fuera su novia. Su padre lo tomó del brazo antes de llegar a la puerta… y todo acabó en el lapso de un suspiró. Lastimado y atrapado en la soledad de su habitación, concluyó que no tenía derecho a arrastrar a nadie al oscuro agujero en que estaba atrapado. Así que la alejó con excusas, fingiendo desinterés por su compañía y hasta por su amistad.

Por supuesto que ella intentó acercársele muchas veces, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, y sólo para encontrarse con una negativa de su parte. Nunca más volvieron a quedarse solos en la sala de delegados. El tiempo pasó y como era de esperarse, alguien más, libre de las ataduras de una familia destructiva, le dijo todas aquellas cosas que él moría por confesarle. Y Nathaniel comprobó, de la forma más dolorosa posible, que a veces el amor no era suficiente para hacer feliz a la persona que se ama.

-Terminamos hace un par de semanas. Ahora anda de gira con su banda –explicó la joven mirándolo a los ojos con melancolía al tiempo que tomaba los granos de azúcar desperdigados en la superficie de la mesa con la yema de los dedos.

-Lo… lo lamento –dijo el muchacho con sinceridad. Todo final, concluyó con pesadumbre, siempre es lamentable.

-No pasa nada –continúo ella con la misma expresión despreocupada con que le recordaba que unas décimas menos en un examen no significaban el fin del mundo–. La pasamos bien por casi un año. Castiel quería continuar con la música y yo deseaba ir a la universidad. Nuestros caminos se separaron, es todo. Ahora cuéntame, ¿de qué trata el libro que te tenía tan entretenido cuando te encontré?

Nathaniel no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa antes de contestar.

Una tenue llovizna caía cuando finalmente abandonaron el aula de clases. Caminaron juntos por las estrechas calles del campus universitario mientras Nathaniel se preguntaba si la vería de nuevo dentro de poco. Era cierto que cursaban la misma carrera, pero no compartían todas las clases, si acaso las de ese día por una increíble coincidencia. Llegaron a un pequeño edificio y subieron hasta el segundo piso. Ella sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura de una puerta cuyos goznes chirriaron ante su empuje.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó con naturalidad–. Sólo llevas una camisa. Te vas a resfriar si vuelves a tu dormitorio en este clima. La llovizna se había transformado en una lluvia torrencial.

Nathaniel se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento de su amiga. Por un segundo pensó que lo mejor sería simplemente despedirse y regresar a su habitación, pero recordó que ya nadie controlaba sus horarios de llegada ni los lugares que podía o no frecuentar. Y en esos momentos, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba permanecer al lado de la joven.

-Cla… claro. Si no es molestia –respondió un tanto cohibido e infinitamente agradecido por la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Por supuesto que no molestas. Vamos, entra.

La muchacha lo tomó del brazo instándolo a tomar asiento en el sofá de su pequeña sala de estar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y acomodarse a su lado.

-Dime una cosa Nathaniel. Hablando en serio, ¿por qué no fuiste a la graduación? –lo miró a los ojos dejando entrever un sincero interés–. Marqué a tu móvil algo así como un millón de veces. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste. Te esperé… te esperé todo el día en la puerta del instituto, incluso después de que los demás se fueron. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía una pregunta tan simple y a la vez tan difícil de responder. Y entonces las barreras que habían alejado a Nathaniel del resto del mundo se esfumaron.

-Yo… yo… -balbuceó en busca del valor que necesitaba para quitarse el peso que había cargado él solo prácticamente la vida entera.

-Tú –lo instó ella tomando su mano para infundirle ánimo.

-Todo comenzó cuando estaba en la primaria. Mi padre se hizo cada vez más intolerante hasta que…

La historia brotó como una marea liberada de la presa que la retenía. Nathaniel, sin interrupciones y casi de manera delirante, relató los dolorosos pormenores de su trágica vida familiar. En algún punto entre las remembranzas de insultos y golpes, cuyo motivo sería por siempre un enigma, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica que jamás dejó de amar a pesar de todo. Ella acarició su espalda para confortarlo sin decir nada hasta que acabó de desahogarse. El único sonido aparte de le voz temblorosa del muchacho, consistía en un par de truenos e incontables gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el techo y resbalaban por la ventana detrás del sofá que ocupaban ambos jóvenes.

-No llegué a la graduación porque ese día un representante de servicios sociales vino a mi casa. Cuestionó a mis padres y yo… yo no pude más –Nathaniel levantó ligeramente el rostro dejando al descubierto un ligero brillo en sus ojos–. Terminé dejando mi casa para vivir en un hogar de acogida… hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude partir a la universidad –agregó esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto –ella lo abrazó mientras un torrente de lágrimas surcaba por sus mejillas.

-Gra… gracias por escucharme Necesito que sepas que siempre… siempre he pensado en ti, Ani –confesó el muchacho sintiendo un enorme alivio.

Nathaniel se separó un poco de la joven que lo miraba con ternura antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, casi una caricia que se fue intensificando con la desesperación y el anhelo que sólo posee el amor injustamente postergado. Lentamente Ani retrocedió hasta quedar tendida sobre el sofá, seguida por el chico que creyó que jamás volvería a ver. Él, por su lado, la envolvió en sus brazos al tiempo que besaba su cuello, deteniéndose al cabo de unos segundos anonadado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Dis… disculpa, yo… -se excusó completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por su comportamiento impulsivo.

-Tonto, ya no tienes que pedir perdón por nada nunca más.

La muchacha le sonreía y acarició su rostro para tranquilizarlo mientras lo besada de vuelta y enredaba sus piernas con las de Nathaniel que seguía encima suyo…

A la mañana siguiente el cielo se había despejado y Ani abrió los ojos sintiendo que un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura. Nathaniel dormía a su lado con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, abandonó la cama colocándose la camisa del muchacho que había quedado abandonada en el piso de la recámara. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cuando regresó al cabo de unos minutos, encontró al rubio ya despierto contemplándola de pies a cabeza.

-Decididamente esa camisa te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí –afirmó con una media sonrisa mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría quedármela –le pidió la joven al tiempo que un suave sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Es tuya. Jamás podría negarle nada a… a mi novia.

Ani abrió los ojos de par en par incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Bueno… eso… eso si tu quieres… Por favor se mi novia.

Nathaniel se había sonrojado, pero lejos de ocultarlo mantenía sus ojos dorados fijos en la muchacha a la espera de su respuesta.

-Claro Nath. Me encantaría –afirmó ella con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba que él la tomara del brazo para acercarla y apoderarse de sus labios de nuevo mientras la regresaba a la cama junto a él.

Quedaba claro que ambos se perderían su segundo día de clases en la universidad y no importaba porque está vez había una buena razón para ello.

albums/u430/Shani7771/tumblr_lfccu2xh7n1qcircgo1_500_


End file.
